FUBUKI SHIROU: GUIDE USER AND MANUAL
by RandomGirl777
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own FUBUKI SHIROU Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!


**Author's Note:** Bored life... Do you guys know Marshmellowtime? If you don't! then... Search that author up! After reading 'Hibari Kyouya: User Guide and Manual', I decided to make my own! This time! It's Fubuki's! I wrote this on my phone in the Airplane and posted it up when I reached my cousins house!

**Warning: **THERE MAY BE SOME OOC PARTS

**Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven... ENJOY!**

* * *

**FUBUKI SHIROU: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own FUBUKI SHIROU Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!

**WARNING:** PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS MANUAL! YOU MAY DIE DUE TO YOU NOT KNOWING HOW TO CONTROL YOUR FUBUKI SHIROU UNIT. SO DO NOT BE LAZY AND READ THIS MANUAL!

**Name: **Fubuki Shirou. Also goes by 'Fubuki-kun' 'Shirou-kun' 'Fubuki-san' 'Fubuki-senpai' 'Shirou-san' 'Shirou-senpai'

**Age: **14, second-year

**Place of Birth:** Hokkaido, Japan.

**Height: **150CM

**Weight:** UNKNOWN

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

Two (2) Hakuren Junior High Boy Uniform

One (1) Raimon Junior High Uniform

One (1) Raimon Eleven Soccer Uniform

One (1) Inazuma Japan Soccer Uniform

One (1) Casual Clothes

One (1) Soccer Ball

One (1) Scarf

Two (2) Sleeping wear

**Programming:**

Your FUBUKI SHIROU unit comes with the following traits:

**Soccer Player:** This unit loves soccer very much. It is pretty much the only thing that keeps him and his older-twin brother together.

**Fubuki Atsuya:** This is this unit's twin brother. When playing as a forward, this program will be waken.

**Awakening your FUBUKI SHIROU unit:**

Your unit can be a bit stubborn but will wake up.

**1.** The one easy way to get him up is to tell him to get up nicely.

**2.** If you're a Tsundere, yell at him to get up.

**3. **If you're all sweet and kind, then just do what NUMBER 1 says.

**Modes:**

After awakening your **FUBUKI SHIROU unit**, here are some several modes that he comes with:

Mean_(default / locked)_

Fubuki Atsuya_(default)_

Kind/Caring and Heart-warming

Possessive

Perverted_(locked)_

_Mean_ mode, is locked for a reason. He would tease you, bully you, and do mean stuff to you. Thou, this will unlock if someone was bulling him 24/7. **IF YOU'RE A TSUNDERE THEN GOOD LUCK.**

_Fubuki Atsuya_ mode, this mode is usually on with your unit is playing soccer and when he is a forward. This mode will also appear when the _perverted mode_ it on.

_Kind/Caring and Heart-warming_ mode, This mode is always on. Your unit is always kind to everyone he mets, thou he is only VERY caring and heart-warming to you.

_Possessive_ Mode, this mode will be on when others(boys) are coming near you guys. Your unit will hold your hand to tell others that shows that you are his and only his.

_Perverted_ mode is the hardest one to unlock. You will know when your unit is like this when his _Atsuya_ mode is on. He would come up to you and...yeah.. Good luck **^^'**

**Relationship with other Units:**

ENDOU MAMORU - Your unit and this unit gets along really well. He repects the ENDOU MAMORU unit with his life- because the ENDOU MAMORU unit helped him see the reason of Soccer.

GOUENJI SHUUYA - Your unit also repects this unit. He also thanks this unit for saving his life and helping him see that he doesn't need to be perfect just by being Atsuya, he needed to be perfect with his friends on the field.

KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA - This unit will be jealous of your unit. But your unit will help the KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit if needed, since he can run a bit faster then the KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit.

KIDOU YUUTO - There's nothing much really. But these two are really good teammates.

**Feeding:**

Since your unit is kind and stuff, he wouldn't mind eating anything. If you cook up something bad, he'll say it's bad, but will somehow finish it.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit was living by himself for his childhood, so he knows how to take care of himself and clean up the messes he does.

**Rest:**

Your unit is kinda a heavy sleeper. He could fall asleep quickly but stays up to practice and tries to be perfect. When the both of you and your unit are close enough, you will find yourself sleeping on the same bed together. **[PLEASE DO NOT THINK WRONG]**

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: What should I do if my Unit won't stop turning into the _Fubuki Atsuya_ mode?

A: ... Dunno...

.

.

Q: ...

A: Ah, you must have met the perverted mode.. Good luck! **WE MAKERS DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO**

.

.

.

Q: How should I take care of my unit?

A: ... READ THE MANUAL

With love and care, you and your unit should fall in love VERY SLOWLY! Be safe!

**ALSO!** You're FUBUKI SHIROU unit can be a bit flirty to you ^^ and girls will fall for him, so... GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR UNIT

* * *

Done! I hope Shiranari Atsune-san likes this! I'm now working on Hiroto's User Guide and Manual.

PS: After Hiroto's I'm going to work on GO people.. I'm thinking of Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, and those peoples XD !

PPS: I'm at Tokyo~~~~~~~ AWESOME RIGHT? Nah, that was yesterday... =-= I want to go back. And, sorry if this was short =-= I was on a airplane for about a day, and didn't have much ideas...

**PEACE~!**


End file.
